


Between Her Dreams and Her King

by JouSenpai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: But it mostly focuses on Touko's journey, Except Touko is a criminal and says 'Lord N' every five seconds, F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Retelling of Pokemon White, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JouSenpai/pseuds/JouSenpai
Summary: Eight years after falling into the manipulative hands of Team Plasma, 18 year old Touko sets forth to create an ideal world for Pokémon. On the way, she encounters old friends and broken dreams. The girl also starts to realise the world may not be as black and white as it seems. But her intense devotion to the King might prove to be a hindrance on her journey to self-discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with a Ferriswheelshipping fic this time!  
> I don't know whether anyone has done something similar but here's my version of Touko as a Team Plasma member! 
> 
> But first, I want to talk about something.
> 
> Recently, I have read some posts ranting about how a lot of the Ferriswheel content creators do not really get the ship because they portray Touko in the wrong way. And I feel that this complaint is totally uncalled for! The main point of the Pokemon Games is that the Player Character is YOU! It is YOUR journey! 
> 
> There are no rules on how the Game Protagonists should be written. They do not have a canon personality. No, the Pokemon Adventures manga doesn't count. They are completely different people.
> 
> So, I just want to appeal to my fellow shippers to not pay attention to such criticisms. Whether you portray Touko as soft, aggressive, a person who cries easily or a complete badass; please remember that you are valid! You have the right to depict her whichever way you want!
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy this story! 
> 
> Here, Touko, Bianca and Cheren are 18 while N is 20. 
> 
> Please remember that there will be mentions of Pokemon abuse which might be a sensitive topic to some.
> 
> I am trying to avoid writing a lot of the battles in detail (especially Gym matches). So, please don't expect much from me in that department lol. But I assure you that I will try to write the ones which are integral to the story to the best of my capabilities.
> 
> I hope to update every two weeks. You can also follow me on tumblr @ http://minwookie.tumblr.com/
> 
> Now, on with the story!

“And that’s how the Pokémon Center works! Did you get all that?” Professor Aurea Juniper had finished lecturing new trainers Cheren and Bianca on how they could heal their injured Pokémon at a Pokémon Center in Accumula Town.

“Of course. It’s basic knowledge.” Cheren responded, earning a scornful look from his friend.

“Cocky as always!” She mocked him.

“What did you say?”

“I think I have taught you almost everything you need to know.” The Professor continued, ignoring the banter going on in front of her “Take care of yourselves out there. “

“Don’t worry about us, Professor!” Bianca assured her “We had been ready for this since we were kids!”

“I’ll take your word for it then. Still, be careful!” She said; ready to head back to her lab in Nuvema Town.

“Shall we also get going?” Cheren asked the blonde after their mentor was gone from sight.

“What’s the rush?" She asked "We’re starting a new journey! We can’t do it on an empty stomach!”

The next thing he knew, he was being dragged to the Center's cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

“I’m stuffed!” Bianca declared as the pair stepped outside after the hearty meal.

Cheren, however, was too busy looking at what seemed like a rally led by a man with priest-like clothes. He was making a truly intriguing speech in front of a rather sizable audience.

“My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation.”

“Pokémon liberation?” Bianca finally started paying attention to what was happening.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However,” The man continued “Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?

“What in the world is he talking about?” Cheren’s eyes wandered to see the crowd looking just as confused as him.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers. They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?”

“Well, he does have a point.” A voice spoke out.

“Are we really being selfish to our Pokémon?” Another spectator, a girl around 20 years of age, was looking at her Poké Ball in dismay.

“Cheren!” Bianca tugged at his shirt “They are starting to listen to him!”

The boy was too dumbfounded to respond. He stood there waiting for this strange person, Ghetsis, to utter his next words.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

There was complete silence from the gathering. It was clear that an array of emotions was flooding in the minds of the people.

Ghetsis looked at them in satisfaction and started once again, “That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

And with that, the man and his followers went their way.

The two childhood friends stayed on their spots for a few moments as the crowd started dispersing. Not a word was spoken between them until Bianca let out a shriek.

“I don’t believe it!”

“What’s wrong?” Cheren asked, taken aback by the sudden change in the mood.

“Open your eyes and see for yourself!” She turned his head towards the direction of a young couple. There was a tall boy with long green hair holding hands with a much shorter girl. She wore a white tank top with a black vest and a pair of blue denim shorts. Of course, this wasn’t really a very interesting sight…if it weren’t for her wavy brown hair tied into a large and messy ponytail.

“I recognise that hair anywhere!” She yelled as she charged towards them.

“Bianca, wait!” Cheren was close behind, trying hard to keep up.

 

* * *

 

“It really is you!” Bianca couldn’t control her emotions as she approached her target “Touko!”

“Um..” The girl looked at her with a puzzled expression “I’m sorry. But, do I know you?’

“What!” Cheren was sure that Bianca’s voice could now be heard all over the town. “How could you not recognise me? I thought we were best friends!”

“Wait!” She started thinking for a moment and finally lit up “Bianca?”

Bianca nodded with tears in her eyes and proceeded to tackle her for a hug.

“I can’t believe I found you!” She said in between sobs “Where the hell have you been?”

“I’m so sorry for leaving you like that!” Touko was also not in short of tears “I was taken away!”

“What do you mean you were taken away?” She looked over Bianca’s shoulders to see who the source of the question was.

“Is that?” She didn’t even wait for a response before running towards him and locking him in an embrace “Cheren! I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, Touko!” He replied with the biggest smile on his face. The hug lasted a few seconds before he pulled away and started asking questions.

“You have a lot of explaining to do!”

“What do you want to know?” Touko’s companion, who had been watching the emotional reunion silently, finally spoke up.

“Who’s this?” Cheren asked her “And why does he talk so fast?”

“Cheren! That’s rude!” Bianca scolded “Besides, didn’t you see them holding hands earlier? He’s obviously her boyfriend!”

“Boyfriend?” Touko blushed at that word “Actually, he’s my…”

“I’m her King.” The person in question answered for her.

“King?” The reply only left Cheren in further doubts “What does that mean? Is he holding you hostage or something?”

“It’s nothing like that!” She defended him “Lord N is one of the few people who are good to me.”

“Lord N?” Bianca felt bad but she couldn’t stop giggling. After all, who addresses someone by the term ‘Lord’ these days?

Touko shot her an annoyed look before continuing, “I am working under him to carry out an important mission.”

“What mission?” Cheren asked.

“I’m sorry. I can’t tell you that now.”

“That’s enough, Touko.” Her King intervened “Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is N.”

 "My name is Cheren, and this is Bianca. We were asked to complete the Pokédex, and we just left on our journey. My main goal is to become the Champion, though."

N looked at him in disapproval.

"The Pokédex, eh? So... you're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Poké Balls for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?"

“What are you talking about?” Bianca asked in confusion.

“We are not in favour of Pokémon being used as tools for battling and confining them in Poké Balls.” said Touko.

“Excuse me?” Cheren couldn’t believe her claims “Touko, it has always been your dream to become a trainer and win the Pokémon League! What the hell happened to you?”

“That was before she joined us.” N explained “She knows better now.”

“You mean you brainwashed her!” His temper flared up.

Touko knew she had to do something before a fight broke out. She turned to N.

“Lord N, please let me have some time with them. It has been too long. And we were supposed to go our separate ways from here on anyway.”

“Alright.” He agreed and started stroking her hair “Don’t forget, I expect great things from you.”

“I know.” She smiled, getting lost in his affection.

 

* * *

 

“Now, can you please tell me just what in the world is going on?” Cheren started once N left.

“I cannot tell you the entire details just yet. This is something very important to me and Lord N.” Touko replied. She knew her answer would generate disappointment.

 “But Touko,” Bianca chimed in “today is the first time we have seen you in 8 years and you seem like a totally different person. Don’t tell me you actually believe what that Ghetsis person said in his speech!”

“I know you guys are concerned but can we please not talk any more of it?” She pleaded.

“Okay then.” Said the boy “Let’s talk about the weird role-play thing you have got going with your boyfriend. Lord N? Seriously?”

“Cheren, you are such a prude!” The other girl mocked him “Don’t listen to him, Touko. I think it’s sexy!”

Touko was getting visibly flustered.

“Role-play? Sexy? I don’t know what you guys are thinking but please stop!”

Cheren finally let out a laugh. He had missed teasing her. Without her around, he was left being the only victim of Bianca’s ‘childish’ shenanigans.

“Do you know we got our starter Pokémon from Professor Juniper today?” He asked excitedly.

“Really?” She remembered her younger days when Professor Juniper promised the three of them that they would begin their journey to complete the Pokédex once they turned eighteen. Since then, all she could do was think about getting her first Pokémon and she had already decided which one it would be. That all seemed like a dream now.

The two called out their Pokémon from their balls to show them off to a very interested Touko. Cheren was paired with the grass type Snivy while Bianca was with the fire starter Tepig. This was exactly how they had planned it back then.

“Oshawott is still up for grabs, you know.” Informed Bianca “I’m sure the Professor would give it to you if you visit her. It was a promise.”

“We purposely chose our starters thinking of what we had already decided in the past.” Cheren said “That Oshawott is probably in the lab waiting for its trainer. And we had a feeling that you might come back to us and that we would start our journey together.”

The girl was touched by her friends’ gesture and was close to bursting into tears. But she had to maintain her stance. That was her duty.

“I appreciate the offer. But I told you, I’m against the idea of owning Pokémon.”

“But, Touko!” Bianca protested “What about your dream?”

“I have a new dream now. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologising so much and just tell me what’s going on!” She was starting to lose her patience. She was about to question her some more until Cheren stopped her.

“Let it go, Bianca. I’m sure this is hard for her too. Let’s give her some space.”

Touko was thankful that he stepped in. She felt dreadful that their reunion almost turned into a bitter conflict. She wanted to let it all out and tell them what’s happening. But it was too soon. It wasn’t time for them to learn the truth. Not yet.

“We’re going to Striaton City.” He continued “I’m going to challenge the gym there. If you run into any trouble, you can always rely on us!”

She gave him a smile and then looked at Bianca who seemed to have lost her liveliness. Regret filled her heart once again.

As soon as they were about to leave, she asked them one final question.

“Wait! Where’s.. Where’s my Mom?”

“In Nuvema Town, obviously.” Bianca answered bitterly “I’m glad you at least seem to care about her.”

Touko said nothing.

“You should visit her.” Advised Cheren “Imagine how worried she must have been to lose her daughter!”

 

* * *

  

_8 years ago_

_Touko had snuck out from her house to Route 1 to find some Pokémon on her own. Her mother had warned how dangerous it was for a non-trainer to go out into the world alone but she paid no heed. It was only for a little while and she would come back before the sun set. That was the plan. Little did she know she had made the biggest mistake of her life._

_She was wandering around the route when she heard a loud whimper. She followed the sound to see a brutally beaten Lillipup drenched in blood. She was horrified at the sight and panicked. She rushed towards the poor creature and took it in her arms. She had to take it to a Pokémon Center quick or it might prove to be fatal. She looked around for help but to no avail. She felt helpless and started to cry until a figure approached her. It was a middle-aged man dressed in strange clothes. He took the Pokémon from her._

_“Selfish Humans.” He said._

_“What’s going to happen to this Lillipup, Mister?” She asked, relieved that someone had finally come to her aid “I think there’s a Pokémon Center in the next town.”_

_“That won’t do.” He dismissed her suggestion “Pokémon Centers only encourage such cruelty. Humans believe that no matter how much they injure their Pokémon, it will all go away with a single visit to such places.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Look at his wounds, child. This was done by a human; most likely its trainer.”_

_“That’s terrible!” She cried in horror "Who would do such a thing?”_

_“Unfortunately, that’s reality. Humans only see Pokémon as tools. They don’t care about their well-being. This is not the first time I have encountered such Pokémon who suffered in the hands of their trainers.”_

_He began to walk away from the girl who had been standing there in shock._

_“Wait! Where are you going?” She asked._

_“I’m going to a place where it can live a happier life. It will be with lots of other Pokémon who had gone through the same thing.”_

_“Where is it?”_

_“I can’t tell you that. We don’t allow ordinary humans there. It’s a utopia for Pokémon.”_

_“Please!” She begged “I’m worried about this Lillipup! I want to help it!”_

_He smiled._

_“Fine but you should promise me you will not tell anyone about that place.”_

_“I promise!”_

_The man let out a Hydreigon from his Poké Ball and said, “It’s quite far. We will fly there.”_

_Touko hesitated for a bit but decided to get on. Lillipup’s safety was the priority._

_They had been flying for almost an hour when he began, “Since this place is top-secret, I’m going to have to ask you to put this blind-fold on.”_

_“What?” There’s no way she was going to do that “That’s silly!”_

_“If you don’t comply, I would have to kick you out in the middle of nowhere.”_

_He was right. She looked down and there was not a soul in sight. She cursed herself for getting into this mess. How could she trust a complete stranger, even if it was for a Pokémon? She realised she had to do what was told if she wanted to go back home. She let him blind-fold her for the rest of the journey._

 

_After landing, he continued to lead her to this supposed ‘paradise’. They walked for a bit until she was finally allowed to regain her vision. She opened her eyes to see the interior of what looked like a castle. She looked around and suddenly wished the blind-fold was still on. What greeted her were a group of Pokémon who looked almost half-dead. A lot of them were disabled; some missing one of their legs, some having their ears cut off and some even blinded. The scene was so sickening, she was fighting the urge to throw up._

_“Disgusting, isn’t it?” He commented “These were all the results of the greediness of human beings.”_

_“I thought you said this was a utopia.” She couldn’t even bring herself to look him in the eye._

_“It is. This room is where we treat injured Pokémon.” He pointed to the direction of a group of women taking care of a Pidove. “After they get better, they are free to roam around the castle and live a life free from the evil clutches of trainers.”_

_“Are trainers….really that bad?” Touko had never had any personal contact with Pokémon Trainers. The only one she ‘knew’ was her father who wasn’t even present when she was born. For him, getting stronger was more important. She had sworn to never be like him. However, it still didn’t stop her from dreaming of a life filled with Pokémon Battles. She grew up watching the different Leagues taking place in various regions and was determined to be like the heroes she idolised. But now, she found herself doubting her very existence. Was everything a lie?_

_“You can already see the answer for yourself.” He replied indifferently._

_“I want to go home.” She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could._

_“I’m afraid you can’t do that.”_

_“What?”_

_“You followed me on your own accord. I made you promise to never tell anyone about this place. I have to protect the Pokémon here. I can’t let you go for their sake.”_

_“That’s not fair!” She cried “I don’t break my promises! I won’t tell anyone, I swear! Please, let me go!”_

_“I’m sorry.” He said “But humans are not to be trusted. My men will now take you away. However, I assure you that you will be treated well here. There will be people who will keep an eye on you. And once you are ready, you will help us in our mission to liberate Pokémon from all trainers.”_

_Before she could resist, three men clad in black appeared and took her away._

_The man could hear her_ screams _as she was dragged out of the room._

_“Kids are really so stupid.”_

* * *

 

Memories of that fateful day came rushing back as she built up the courage to knock on the doors of her old house. Her heart was beating fast waiting for it to open. And when it did, she saw the face she had been dreaming of for the past eight years. Her mother, who looked just as beautiful as she remembered, stood still. Her precious daughter was finally home.

“Touko…” She couldn’t think of anything else to say. But for the girl, that single utterance of her name was more than enough. 

“Mom!”  Touko couldn’t hold back her emotions any further. She hugged her tight and cried. All the pain and heartache she had suffered seemed to slowly disappear.

“My Touko…” The woman patted her back; trying to comfort her “You grew up so well!"

 

* * *

 

With every reunion, came a new set of questions.

“What happened to you? Do you know how hard I tried to find you? How could you leave me like that?”

“I’m…I’m sorry.”

Touko sat on the couch ready to face all the anger her mom was going to throw at her. That was only fair.

“What is sorry going to do? Will it bring back lost time?”

“I don’t know!” She finally broke “I hate myself for only being able to say ‘Sorry’! That’s all I can do! I can’t give anyone the answer they want. I am completely useless to anyone other than the people I work for!”

She was crying again.  She was busy wiping her tears when she felt a gentle pat on the head.

“Touko” The mother sat next to her “These people you said you worked for. Are they the ones who took you away from me?”

She nodded.

“But you’re free now! It’s not too late to start over!”

“I don’t want to.” She said quickly “Although they kidnapped me, I fully agree with their ideals. And… I will always be devoted to my King. I want to make his dreams come true.”

“Your King? What is it that you people do?”

“I said I can’t tell you that, mom!”

They sat in silence for a moment. Touko got up.

“I know I have disappointed you in the past but I am asking you to trust me on this. I believe what I’m doing is right.  Please have some faith in me!”

Her mom smiled. She caressed her left cheek and said, “I always believed you would be fine no matter where you were. You must have suffered a lot. I am not asking you anymore questions. But that doesn’t mean I’m letting you go without any conditions.”

“What do you mean?”

“You have to promise you will contact me whenever possible. And similarly, you should always answer my calls. If you don’t, I’ll come wherever you are and drag you home myself.”

Touko wanted to laugh but she knew the woman was serious.

“Mom, you’re still the same as ever.”

 

* * *

 

“I really wish you didn’t have to go so soon.” The mom sighed as she was sending her off at the door.

“Me too.” She smiled weakly and gave her one final hug before departing.

“Remember to call me on the Xtransceiver I gave you!”

“Of course!”

And with that, she was on her way once again. After walking a couple of steps, she turned back to look at her mother.

“Mom! I promise that I will make you proud!”

“I have always been proud of you, my darling!”

 

* * *

  

Touko was determined to go back to Route 1 as fast as possible but it wasn’t long before she was distracted by the building that served as Professor Juniper’s Lab. She remembered what her friends had said. Ever since she was little, she had been fond of the Oshawott line and had already decided to choose one as her partner when she started her journey. Now, she was stuck fighting a mental battle with herself. One part of her brain ordered her to keep moving while the other told her to stop by the lab.

_It couldn’t hurt. It might even help me in my mission._

She knocked on the door and was greeted by the surprised Professor whose eyes widened at the sight of the girl who had gone missing years ago.

“Touko!” She put her hands on her shoulders and shook them vigorously “We had been looking all over for you! Where have you been?”

This was getting tiresome. Having people ask about her whereabouts and having to deny them the answer were taking a toll on her.

“I’ll explain it to you later, Professor.” She tried to keep her composure “It’s good to see you!”

“I should be the one saying that!” She finally put away her hands and calmed down “Why don’t you come on in and have a cup of coffee?’

“Oh that won’t be necessary.” She declined politely “I have to get going soon.”

“That’s too bad.” Disappointment filled the room “I really wanted to talk with you more.”

“Um..” She tried to get to the point “I ran into Cheren and Bianca.”

“Oh!” She got excited once again “Did they show you their starters? They just started their journey today!”

“Yeah. They told me.” She replied and shyly called out to her “Professor?”

“Yes?”

“I heard there was a starter left. I was…wondering if I could have it.”

Professor Juniper looked at her for a moment and then burst into a smile.

“I’m so happy to hear you say that!” She took out a Poké Ball from her lab coat “This little guy had been feeling pretty lonely after his friends left!”

She released the ball to reveal an otter-like creature whose big black eyes immediately turned to Touko.

“It’s so cute!” The girl couldn’t contain herself “Oshawott!”

“Everyone knows how much you love this species!” Juniper laughed “I think that’s one of the reasons Cheren and Bianca didn’t choose it.”

Touko was grateful for that. She held him close. This Pokémon was everything she had ever wanted as a kid. It was supposed to be pathway to her victory at the Pokémon League. That dream may have vanished but her love for the water starter had always been constant.

“It looks like he has already taken a liking towards you!” The Professor commented as she watched the two of them cuddle each other.

“Thank you so much for this, Professor!” She said enthusiastically with the Pokémon in her arms.

“I’m sure both of you will have great adventures! Let me just get you some Poké Balls and the Pokédex. Wait here!”

Touko tried not to wince at the mention of the Pokédex. She knew how much N disliked them. But she was also aware that the only reason the childhood trio were promised Pokémon in the first place was to complete filling the data on this cursed device. Nevertheless, she waited for the Professor to come back and hand it over.

_He doesn’t have to know. And it’s not like I’m going to fill it anyway._

“Please try your best to complete the dex! I am rooting for you!”

Touko felt bad for deceiving her. Professor Juniper was a nice person and she certainly did not deserve to be tricked like this. But it couldn’t be helped. The Pokédex was evil.

“I’ll be off now. Thank you for everything!”

“Good luck! I’ll register my number in your Xtransceiver so you can call me anytime!”

Everyone was trying so hard to help her that it only added to her already heavy burden of guilt.

They went through their final formalities and she was about to officially start her journey.

 

* * *

 

“Oshawott!” She said as they stepped out of the lab “Let’s do our best to liberate all the Pokémon in the world!”

The sea-otter could only look at her in bewilderment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really tiring but I still had a lot of fun with it!  
> Please look forward to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

“Oshawott, finish it off with Water Gun!” Touko ordered as her Pokémon dealt the final blow in a battle against a youngster’s Patrat.

“I guess I lost.” Her opponent sighed in defeat.

The match had taken place unexpectedly, with the boy practically forcing her into it. Touko was taught to hate battles. It would only hurt Pokémon. But maybe this was a chance. She figured she would take away his Patrat after beating him and give it a better life. It was an opportunity to get one step closer to what they called Pokémon Liberation.

“I think it would be better for your Patrat to..” Before she could complete her sentence, she saw him holding it in his arms and treating it to a berry.

 “You did well, Patrat!” He comforted the creature “I’m so proud of you!”

She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the Patrat being pampered. She should let this one be. It would be happier staying with its trainer.

 “You are really strong!”  He turned to her “Are you going to challenge the gyms?”

“Well...” She would be lying if she said the thought had never occurred to her “I’m not really sure.”

“You should!” The child startled her with his enthusiasm “Your Oshawott is incredibly powerful! It deserves to show its strength off to the world!”

Oshawott let out a cry of confidence. She looked at her starter and asked, “Do you really want to try it out?’

The Pokémon nodded his head so briskly; she was worried his head might fall off.

“It’s not good to ignore my partner’s wishes.” She conceded “I guess I have no choice but to do it.”

 “Great! There’s a gym in the next city.” He said “I’m sure you’d do well! And when I am old enough to become an official trainer, let’s have a proper rematch!”

She looked at him sympathetically. This was a boy filled with hopes and dreams. But when that time comes, all Pokémon would already be living a life free from humans, including his precious Patrat. Nevertheless, she didn’t want to put a dent in his ambitions.

 “I’ll look forward to it.” She gave a meek reply.

 

* * *

  

“Looks like you changed your mind.” She looked behind as she heard a familiar voice after bidding farewell to the youngster.

Bianca was approaching her.

“I... couldn’t help myself.” Touko replied shyly.

“I knew you were still the same old Touko deep down!” It seemed like she had let go of what happened in their previous encounter. “I heard a noise and when I came here, I found you battling.”

“How long were you standing there?” She felt embarrassed at not being even slightly aware that someone was watching her. She may have been too engrossed in the heat of battle.

“Long enough.” She replied and held her hand “Wanna talk?”

 

* * *

 

They found a comfortable place to sit under the shade of a sitrus berry tree.

“You seemed like you were having the time of your life out there.” Bianca commented.

“I don’t want to admit it but you’re right. Battling is kinda fun.” Touko patted her Oshawott’s head as he was munching down on one of the berries they picked.

“Kinda? That was all you could talk about when we were kids!”

“It’s just hard to accept.” She confessed “I have come across a lot of Pokémon who suffered because their trainers were selfish. I swore to myself that battles were bad. They were cruel. But then, I saw this boy praising his Patrat even though they lost. And even I... I was having a great time. I feel like a hypocrite.”

“I mean… " She tried to reason with her "it’s true there are bad trainers but shouldn’t you focus on the good ones instead?’

“It’s not that simple.”

“Fine.” Bianca stood up “Cheren said I shouldn’t bother you with this anymore. I don’t really get most of what you are talking about. But I’m glad you told me at least something.”

Touko too got up and was relieved to see her best friend sporting her usual smile.

“Thank you for understanding, Bianca. And I’m sorry for acting this way.”

“Hey, I told you to stop apologising.” She reminded her and made a suggestion “If you are on your way to Striaton City, let’s go together!”

Touko was elated at the proposal.

“That sounds like a great plan!”

 

* * *

 

Touko found Bianca waiting for her as she stepped out after her bout in the Striaton Gym.

“How did it go?” She asked.

“I got the Trio Badge!” The girl replied, showing off the proof of the result.

“That’s great!” She went for a hug which was gladly welcomed by the victor.

“Aren’t you going to challenge the gym, Bianca?”

“I will.” She said “But we have to go somewhere first.”

“Where?”

“You’ll see!"

 

* * *

 

They arrived at a house in the northern entrance of the easternmost building in Striaton City.

“What is this place?” Touko asked as Bianca rang the doorbell.

“Professor Juniper said we should pay a visit here.”

The door finally opened to reveal a spectacled woman wearing a lab coat.

“Oh!” She exclaimed “You must be Bianca! Aurea told me I’d be meeting you soon! I’m Fennel!”

“It’s nice to meet you!” Bianca returned the greeting “I’m Bianca and this is my friend, Touko.”

Touko smiled at the woman who gave her a nod in acknowledgement,

“Please, come in. Let’s have some snacks.”

 

* * *

 

The next hour was dedicated to a discussion about Fennel’s profession as a Scientist and the subjects of her research. Touko also found out she and the Professor used to be friends in college. They probably had a friendship which was as deep as hers with Cheren and Bianca.

“Right now, I’m researching something called Dream Mist which is emitted from Munna and Musharna. I believe I can use it to make way for a cleaner energy source. But the problem is I’m having trouble getting it.”

“Professor asked us to help Fennel with her research. She wants us to help her find a Munna.” Informed Bianca “What do you say, Touko?”

“I’m against it.” She said right away “Using Pokémon as research tools is something I really dislike. Pokémon do not exist to fuel the selfish desires of humans.”

“Touko!” Bianca urged her to calm down “You’re being a little rude.”

“I get where you are coming from.” Fennel replied gently “But I assure you that once the research is done, it will benefit both people and Pokémon alike.”

 “I doubt it.” Touko muttered.

“I’ll make her understand, Fennel.” Bianca assured her “We’ll help you collect the Dream Mist!”

“Thank you!” A delighted Fennel jumped out of her seat with joy “You can find Munna in the Dreamyard which is not far from here!”

“Right!” She got up; forcing Touko to do the same “We’ll be on our way then!”

  

* * *

 

“Why did you have to take me here with you?’ Touko couldn’t stop complaining after Bianca practically dragged her to the Dreamyard.

“Quit whining. It’s the least you could do for Professor Juniper since she let you have that Oshawott.”

“You were the one who said it was a promise.” She mumbled.

Bianca was about to say something back but was stopped by the sound of something screaming.

“What was that?” Touko yelled “It sounded like a Pokémon!”

She ran as fast as she could to the source of the noise.

“Touko! Wait for me!”

 

* * *

 

The girls entered further into the yard to see a pair in strange costumes beating up a helpless Munna. Bianca noticed that they were wearing the exact same clothes the people from the rally wore.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” One look at Touko’s face was enough to know she was outraged.

“Oh, it’s you.” The man from the duo responded “We were just following orders.”

“Orders?” She shouted “There’s no way Lord N would approve of this!”

“What’s going on, Touko?” Bianca asked, confused at what was happening “And what’s with this Lord N again?”

“Would you relax?”  The other member, a woman this time, shot back “We were just collecting the Dream Mist.”

“By beating up this poor creature?” Touko could feel her temper reaching its limit.

“It wasn’t co-operating.” She said “We just did what we had to.”

“How dare you!” The brunette roared “This is against Team Plasma’s policy!”

Touko immediately put a hand over her mouth as she realised she had just said something she shouldn’t have.

“Team Plasma?  That means… you’re one of them?”

As expected, Bianca was not going to let this go.

“It looks like she has been cosplaying as a regular person this whole time.” The man mocked her “She works with us. We are grunts of Team Plasma.”

“It’s the organisation that Ghetsis was representing” Bianca remembered and looked at Touko who was staring down at the ground.

“She has always been arrogant, acting like she’s above us just because she’s Lord N’s favourite.” He scoffed.

“There’s no one who understands Lord N better than me!” She finally spoke up “I have every right to be favoured by him! And I know he wouldn’t want you to harm this poor Munna!”

She took out her Poké Ball. Her stance implied she was getting ready to battle.

“Is she being serious?” The female grunt laughed “Fine! Try to stop us!”

Touko turned towards Bianca.

“You’ll help me with this, right?”

She looked at her for a second and nodded.

“Of course, I want to save that Munna.”

As they called out their respective Pokémon, Touko’s partner drew attention from the grunts.

“What’s this?” The male commented “Oshawott are very rare to find in the wild. The only way you must have gotten one this quick would be if….”

“Traitor!” The woman called her out “You got it from one of those evil professors!”

“Professor Juniper is not evil!” Bianca retorted.

“She’s right.” Touko snapped “Right now, the only bad people around here are you guys!”

 “This bitch is making me really angry!” He got ready to take her on “I’ll make you pay! Go, Patrat!”

“Purrloin, you too! Teach her a lesson!”

  

* * *

 

The battle didn’t last too long. The strength of their Pokémon clearly overpowered that of the grunts’. They finally left, hurling abuses at Touko and leaving behind the injured Munna.

“We need to take it to the Pokémon Center!” Bianca held the Pokémon in her arms.

“Are you girls okay?” They saw Fennel running towards them in panic.

“We’re fine.” Touko answered.

“That’s a relief!” She let out a sigh “You were taking a long time to return. So, I came to check on you. Then, I saw some shady looking people running away from this place.”

“It’s all fine now but this little one needs help!” Bianca showed her the Munna who was nearly unconscious.

“Oh dear! You leave it to me! I’ll take it to the Center!”

“Can we trust you?” Touko asked “This Munna has already suffered enough due to the demand for its Dream Mist. How can I be sure you won’t do the same?”

“Touko!” Bianca yelled “Watch what you say!”

Fennel paid no mind.

“The thought of the Mist didn’t even cross my mind when I saw this poor thing. We, scientists, believe in breakthroughs that benefit everyone in the world, whether they are people or Pokémon. We will never go out of our way to harm them. I hope you remember that.”

“I’m sure she understands!” The blonde spoke on behalf of Touko “We’ll leave this Munna to you then!”

 

* * *

 

“What’s this about you and Team Plasma?” Bianca demanded after Fennel left “Don’t try to avoid talking to me this time!”

Touko knew she had to open up. She definitely looked suspicious to her friend right now.

“I’m…“ She started “a member of that organisation. We work to liberate Pokémon from trainers. A world where Pokémon and humans are separate; that’s our goal.”

“What?” Bianca shrieked “Those things were not just your beliefs? You were actually working to take away Pokémon from their trainers?”

She nodded.

“I can’t believe this!” Tears were starting to well up “How could you be associated with such horrible people? What happened to you during these years?”

“Team Plasma is not horrible. Those two do not represent us as a whole.”

“Does it matter?” She countered “You are working to make people unhappy by taking away their precious friends! If that’s not horrible, what is?”

“Do you honestly believe that?” Touko asked, her tone starting to sound firm “Most people do not see Pokémon as their friends. They only view them as tools for battles. Can you really deny it?”

“Well…” She couldn’t think of the right words to say “I don’t know. I guess there are people like that but…”

 “I cannot let the majority of Pokémon suffer just because there are a few exceptions! Pokémon are getting abused every single day! I have seen it with my own eyes! No matter how you look at it, that is the truth. Pokémon should be set free.”

Bianca looked at her with disgust.

“I can finally see why you called yourself a hypocrite back then.”

“Excuse me?”

“What have you been doing till now? You were battling trainers and challenging gyms! Why is it okay for you to have Pokémon battles but not us?”

“While it’s true I was enjoying myself a little bit, I only did it because Oshawott wanted to.” She defended herself.

“Oh please!” She shot back “Stop using your Oshawott as an excuse! You did it because you wanted to! There is still a part of you that wants to win the League and become Champion! Am I wrong?”

 Touko decided to ignore the question.

“No matter what the reason is, battling gyms will make me stronger. I will be able to take on anyone who opposes Team Plasma.”

“Even if your opponents were me and Cheren?”

 “It would break my heart but I’d have to do it for the sake of all Pokémon.”

“I don’t know what you are planning to do in the future…” She said as she got ready to leave “but if I see you doing what those guys did to that Munna, I won’t keep quiet.”

It wasn’t like Bianca to be so serious but Touko knew it wasn’t wise for her to dismiss the warning.

“I won’t do anything of that sort. Trust me.”

 

* * *

 

It seemed like forever but Touko finally arrived in Nacrene City for her next gym battle. She was resolute in putting her confrontation with Bianca aside and focusing on her next step. She had caught a new Pokémon, Timburr, to prove it. After all, he would be a great advantage against the Normal-type specialist Lenora.

The trainer and her Pokémon were standing next to the Nacrene Museum when a voice called out to her.

“Touko?”

She looked up in worry as she immediately recognised the familiar sound.

“Lord N!” She faked a smile and tried to mask her obvious anxiety as he moved further away from the Museum’s entrance and closer to her.

“What’s wrong? You seem tensed.”

“It’s nothing!” She lied “I’m just tired.”

He put a hand over her forehead to check for a fever.

“It doesn’t look like you’re sick or anything.”

“I’m fine! Please don’t worry!” She insisted but a part of her enjoyed the attention.

“Are you here to check on the fossil?”

It took a moment for her to realise what he was talking about.

“Oh yes! I hope I’m not too late.”

“You’re actually pretty early.” He smiled “The other members will be arriving soon. So, stay put.”

“That’s a relief!” She tried to act as eager as possible.

N looked at her with great affection until his attention turned towards the two Pokémon next to her.

“It looks like you caught a few Pokémon of your own. I thought I told you to use the ones already in our possession.”

“It’s just that…” Her voice started cracking “Cheren and Bianca told me I had an Oshawott waiting for me in the Professor’s lab. I thought he would be of great help in our mission.”

“And the Timburr?”

 She tried to think of an excuse.

“Honestly, Lord N, Team Plasma doesn’t really have variety when it comes to Pokémon. It’s all just Patrats and Purrloins. We need a diversified team to reach our goal!”

“So, you caught this little one?”

 “Yes!” She said, hoping he would buy the fib “Are you mad?”

N shook his head.

“How can I ever be mad at you, Touko?”

He knelt down to pat the two.

“You have treated them with great care!” He observed “This Oshawott seems to like you a lot! And although you haven’t been with Timburr for too long, it’s obvious he has come to trust you!”

Touko was over the moon. A compliment from her King was the greatest accomplishment.

“Thank you, Lord N! I’ll continue to make you proud!”

“I know you will!” He stood upright once again “How about a battle? Let me hear the voice of your Pokémon!”

“A battle?” The challenge startled her “A battle with you?”

  

* * *

 

It was the toughest battle Touko had on her journey so far. The fact that N recruited such powerful Pokémon and managed to command them so perfectly only intensified her admiration for him. She just managed to pull through with her Oshawott aiming a critical Water Gun at his Pidove.

“You did well, my friend.” He said calmly as he called the flying-type back into its ball.

“Touko” He continued “You have really impressed me!”

The girl was still in disbelief at having beaten the person she held in such high regard.  She could still feel the adrenaline rush from the battle throughout her body.

“I have to get stronger.” He decided “This is not enough.”

“But you were really great! I was just lucky!”

“Don’t sell yourself short. You and your Pokémon are really powerful."

Touko smiled at the praise but was taken aback by his next words.

“However, I cannot let you surpass me. I have to work harder to be unbeatable.”

_The loss must have hit him hard,_ she thought to herself. She felt guilty for having broken a bit of his confidence. She also came to the sudden realisation that she has unintentionally formed a rivalry with him.

“I must go now.” He said “I trust you’ll be alright here?”

“Yes! Don’t worry about it!” She assured him.

“Good.” He turned back to leave but Touko wasn’t done.

“Lord N!”

He turned around to see her come forward and envelop him in her petite arms.

“I missed you so much these days.” She nuzzled against his chest “It’s been really hard.”

N noticed a wetness in his shirt and came to the conclusion that she was crying. Her soft sniffles made his heart ache.

He tightened the embrace and comforted his loyal servant.

“I missed you too.” He confessed, rubbing her back to provide some sort of relief “I promise you that once this is over, a happy world awaits us. Don’t forget, you are going to be my Queen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised the last part is kinda similar with what I did in my Isshushipping fic oops. Oh well, I'm a sucker for that trope though.  
> There was so much Bianca in this chapter! I love her to infinity and I want to explore her and Touko's friendship as much as possible!  
> Cheren will definitely make an appearance next time. He is also going to play a significant role in the story which is not just limited to what happens in the game.  
> Cheren and Bianca deserve the best <3  
> Also,Touko's team will actually be composed of the Pokemon I used in my playthrough of White.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next time!  
> Thank you to the wonderful people who left kudos last time <3 They kept me going <3


	3. Chapter 3

The Gym Battle went better than expected as she got hold of the Basic badge and another reward in the form of the evolution of her Oshawott into a Dewott. She was having a chat with the Gym Leader, Lenora, when her husband came charging towards them.

“Hawes! What’s wrong?” She asked.

“It’s some people called Team Plasma!” He started, clearly out of breath “They are threatening to steal the Dragon Skull!”

Touko could feel a shudder down her spine at the mention of Team Plasma. She was hoping to continue her operations stealthily. Gaining the trust of Lenora was quite easy. She seemed impressed by her strength and conviction. But if Team Plasma recognised her and caused a scene, everything she had worked for would go down the drain, including her hard-earned badge. The thought of losing the badge gained priority in her endless list of worries.

“Oh! I have only heard bits and pieces of that group.” Lenora remarked “I can’t believe they actually had the guts to come here and steal from a Gym Leader! Let’s go after them! Touko!”

The girl shriveled as her name was called out.

“You come too!”

 

* * *

 

By the time they reached the first floor of the Museum, it was too late. Team Plasma had already scurried away with the prized fossil. Touko heaved a sigh of relief until she spotted Cheren standing near the entrance.

“Touko!” He came up to her “What’s going on? What’s with all the ruckus?”

“Is this your friend?” Lenora asked.

“Yes.” She answered hesitantly. Her mind was currently filled with questions on whether Bianca had informed him about her ties with the seemingly evil organisation.

“My name is Cheren.” He introduced himself “I came here to have a Gym match!”

“I see you and Touko are following the same path.” Lenora observed much to Cheren’s surprise “We just had a wonderful battle. Unfortunately, ours would have to wait since we have an important matter to deal with. I hope you understand.”

“Touko?” He looked at her in awe “Are you challenging Gyms?’

She nodded which brought a smile to the boy’s face.

“I knew you hadn’t let go of your passion for battles!”

“It seems like there’s a deeper story I don’t know about.” The Gym Leader noted.

“It’s a long one.” Touko shrugged it off “Lenora, shouldn’t we look for Team Plasma now?”

“Team Plasma?” Cheren tried to remember “I feel like I have heard that name before. It’s the organisation where Ghetsis is from, right?”

“Ghetsis?” Hawes asked.

“He was this strange person who made a weird speech in Accumula Town.” He explained “Something about liberating Pokémon.”

“Now that I think about it,” recalled Lenora “I have heard reports of them carrying out rallies in various parts of Unova and making outrageous claims that we are enslaving our Pokémon.”

“That’s nonsense!” Her spouse fumed with anger “Trainers and Pokémon are meant to live together in harmony!”

Touko was trying hard to keep herself from opposing him. One wrong move and her identity would be exposed. She wanted to get away from there as quickly as possible.

“I think it would be better if I’m the only one to go after them.” She suggested “After all, someone should be here to protect the Museum from further harm.”

Hawes didn’t seem to like the idea.

“That’s too dangerous! You would be outnumbered.”

“Oh! I wouldn't worry about that! She's really strong.” Lenora argued “Besides, she has a point. We must not let our guard down. They might come back and steal something even more important.”

 _Even more important? So, there’s a good chance the fossil was not the one we were seeking._ Touko concluded.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the repeated calling of her name.

“Touko!” Cheren tried once more “Are you listening?”

“Yeah!” She got back to reality “Don’t worry! I’ll try my best to retrieve the skull!”

“We’re counting on you!” He said “Don’t let Team Plasma get away with this!”

 

* * *

 

Touko scrambled around Pinwheel Forest until she noticed a group of grunts and an older man. He was in possession of the stolen fossil.

“Gorm!” She made her way towards him.

“Ah! You were here all along?” He seemed pleased to see her “We got away with the fossil pretty easily.”

“You shouldn’t be happy just yet!” She warned “The Gym Leader is searching for it! If we’re caught, it could hinder our mission!”

“I realise that. That’s why we’ve been extra careful. Although, it seems this object is completely unrelated to the Legendary Pokémon.”

“That’s something else I wanted to tell you! Lenora didn’t act like the fossil was any more important than the others already present there.”

“I see that you’ve gotten quite close with her.” He commented “What have you actually been doing for the past few days?”

“I’m taking a different approach!” She lied “I thought it would be wise to gain the trust of stronger trainers. That way, they wouldn’t suspect us!”

He questioned her no further. Touko felt a bit proud at how good she was getting at lying.

“Since there’s no more use for it, why don’t you give it to me? I’ll take it back to the Museum!”

“I suppose that’s a good idea.” He agreed “We can’t afford to have the Gym Leaders on our tail.”

She smiled and took the Dragon Skull from his hands. She left the group with a sense of accomplishment as she survived another day without jeopardising her future as a trainer.

 

* * *

  

After a stressful week, Touko finally arrived in Castelia City, the biggest city of Unova, for her next Gym Battle. The place was more crowded than she had hoped. Being isolated from people since childhood made this situation quite suffocating. She wished Cheren had come along. However, he said he wanted to train some more due to losing a friendly match with her after the Museum incident. She thought back to their younger days. Although they were best friends and loved each other unconditionally, there was always a bit of rivalry between them. After all, both of them had almost identical goals – to be the Champion. Knowing Cheren, she was sure that he was out there trying his best to beat her in their next duel. She was also relieved Bianca didn’t tell him about her identity. He would be so disappointed if he were to ever find out. She let her thoughts wander until she reached the Gym. But what greeted her was disappointment.

“I’m Sorry.” The Gym Guide apologised “Burgh is out now. Apparently, a group named Team Plasma has been causing trouble. He went to resolve the issue.”

Touko muttered under her breath and turned back. She wondered what business Team Plasma had in Castelia. As far as she knew, there were no orders from N. Something was not right. She decided to trust her instinct and run as fast as she could to find out what they were up to.

 

* * *

 

She made her way to Prime Pier where she spotted the Gym Leader, Burgh with a crying Bianca. She also noticed another girl whom she recognised as the Gym Leader of Opelucid City, Iris.

“Touko?” Bianca looked up while rubbing her eyes which had now gone red.

“What’s wrong?” She rushed over to her.

“It was Team Plasma.” Burgh responded “They took this young lady’s Pokémon.”

Touko felt a stab towards her heart. The organisation she worked for had attacked one of the most important people in her life.

"I heard this lady's scream and ran after the thief as fast as I could.” Said Iris “But this city is so big and so crowded... I'm afraid I lost them."

She didn’t think things would end up like this. And she was sure Bianca would hate her now more than ever. Guilt overtook her entire body.

“Do you have any idea where they might be?’ Burgh asked her.

“Huh?” Had Bianca already informed them about her connection to the thieves?

“You and Bianca looked like you knew each other.” Iris stated.

“That’s because we’ve been friends since we were babies.” Bianca replied indifferently.

It seemed like she had no plans to unmask her. However, this attitude only deepened her remorse. The others were busy discussing how to get back at Team Plasma when Touko suddenly remembered an important place. She might get in trouble if the higher ups found out but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make for her friend.

 “Um…” She started to speak up “I came across a weird building on the way here.”

“Weird Building?”  Burgh enquired.

“It was opposite the Gym. I heard some strange sounds coming from there.”

“That building is supposed to be deserted though.”

“All the more reason we should check it out, right?”

“Well then, let’s get to it!” Iris was pumped up.

“You guys go ahead.” She really didn’t want to show her face to the Team Plasma members after snitching on them “I have an important matter to attend to.”

“What’s more important than this?” The Dragon-type specialist demanded “Your friend’s Pokémon is on the line!”

Touko was in need of a good excuse but thankfully and surprisingly, Bianca stepped in.

“Professor Juniper wanted to have an urgent talk with her. I don’t think that can wait. Isn’t that the reason, Touko?”

“Oh!” She looked at her in shock “Right!”

“It can’t be helped.” Burgh announced “We’ll go there and let you know what happened.”

She nodded as the others started heading towards the hideout. She glanced at Bianca one last time and mouthed a ‘Thank you’. She reciprocated the gesture with a playful wink.

 

* * *

 

Touko was waiting inside the Gym when the trio finally came back.

“How did it go?”

“Look!” Bianca showed off her Munna happily “I got her back!”

“That’s great!” She was delighted “I’m so glad!”

“It’s all because of you!” Said Burgh “You were the one who found their hideout!”

“He’s right!” Iris agreed “You are pretty awesome!”

The girl blushed at the overwhelming praise. She didn’t think she had done anything worthy to be complimented on, especially considering her background.

“Touko!” Bianca reached for her hand “Thank you so much! I owe you big time!”

“It’s really nothing, Bianca!” She tried her best to hold back her tears “I am so sorry this happened to you.”

The two were on the verge of crying.

“What a wonderful friendship you both have! This is giving me a good amount of artistic inspiration!”

“There he goes again!” Iris sighed “But Team Plasma is really weird. Ghetsis said some strange things.”

“Ghetsis was there?” Touko asked instinctively.

“You know him?”

“He made a speech when we were in Accumula Town.” Bianca answered.

“I see.” Iris turned towards Touko “The building had Ghetsis and some other oddly clothed people. They called themselves ‘The Seven Sages’. They talked about the Legend of Reshiram and something about bringing back the Hero of Truth to Unova. I wonder what they meant.”

“They truly are an intriguing bunch.” Burgh flashed back to their encounter “A lot of the things they said at those rallies made sense at the time. However, their actions are really questionable. But for now…”

He looked at the fairly new trainers.

“Are either of you challenging the Gyms?”

“Touko is!” Bianca chirped “I don’t think I’m ready for it after I let those guys take away my Pokémon. I need to get stronger.”

“Leave that to me!” Iris pitched in “Let’s have a training session. You’ll be stronger than ever by then!”

“That’s so nice!” She jumped at the offer “Thank you!”

“Very well.” Burgh nodded, implying he approved of the deal “Then Touko, are you ready?”

Touko was hesitant. She wanted to spend some alone time with Bianca and have a heart-to-heart talk. The other girl must have sensed it as she told her, “Have your battle first! We can hang out later! It’s a promise! Good luck!”

 

* * *

  

Earning the Insect badge was no easy task but Touko’s Pokémon powered through beautifully.  She had one last task before meeting up with Bianca.

“How nice of you to join us after everything is over and done with!”

A mocking voice greeted her as she opened the door to the allegedly abandoned building.

“Your words don’t hurt me, Ghetsis.”

“Did you come all the way here to tell me that?”

“No.” She moved closer to him “I wanted to know what you were trying to do. Lord N didn’t tell me anything about this.”

“Unlike you, we are more than just Lord N’s puppets. We have the capability to think on our own.”

She could hear the grunts snickering.  They never shied away from showing their dislike towards her, much of which stemmed from jealousy due to her closeness with the King.  Touko ignored the ridicule as always.

“It’s not like you’ve done anything worthwhile.” Ghetsis continued “You’ve only come in our way. Don’t you remember what happened at the Dreamyard? How dare you fight your own team members?”

“So, you were the one who gave them those orders!” The residual anger from the incident flared back “Those people were hurting that poor creature! How could you think of doing such a thing?”

“I only ordered them to take the Dream Mist. I’m not responsible for how they carried it out.”

“You’re despicable!”

“Be aware of who you are talking to!” She was warned by Bronius, one of the Seven Sages “Have some respect! You work under him!”

“Respect?” Touko spat “The only person I am answerable to is my Lord N! And if I tell him about this, there will be consequences!”

“I would like to see you try.” Ghetsis challenged her “You are just a toy meant to be thrown away after he gets bored. But I am his father! Whose words do you think he’ll believe?”

“I am not a toy! Lord N loves me!”

That was the first she uttered his name and the word ‘love’ in the same sentence. The sad part was that she wasn’t even certain if her claims were true.

“Love?” He looked at her sympathetically “That poor boy is not capable of understanding human emotions like love. You are only setting yourself up for disappointment if you expect anything of that sort from him.”

She was about to protest some more when another Sage, Rood intervened.

“Let us not fight. And Ghetsis, Gorm actually told me that she helped him get away after stealing the Dragon Skull from Nacrene City. You should give her some credit.”

“I suppose you are not completely useless after all.” The man acknowledged.

“Touko” Rood said gently “Why don’t you head out? Get some rest!”

She decided to heed his words. His kind personality had always made him her favourite among the Seven Sages.

“Alright. I should listen to you, Rood.”

“Why do you only show manners to a handful of people?” Ghetsis shook his head in disapproval.

“Isn’t it obvious?” She fired “The people I like are good to me! You, on the other hand, are just a piece of trash who kidnapped me and ruined my life! Even if we share the same views about Pokémon and even if we are connected to Lord N, I will always hate you!”

“What a pain.” He grumbled “Grunts! Get this girl out before she runs her mouth even further!”

“Calm down!” Rood once again tried to be the voice of reason “Touko, I’m sorry but please leave.”

“With Pleasure.” She stormed off the building without looking back.

 

* * *

 

“Here!” Bianca handed Touko a Casteliacone, the biggest specialty of the city.

“Thanks. How are you feeling?”

“I’m still recovering from the shock.” She said as she took a lick from her ice-cream “But you know what? When we talked to Ghetsis, he seemed like a pretty nice person. I don’t necessarily agree with what he’s doing but his way of speaking makes it hard to contradict him.”

“That’s his most terrifying quality.” She immediately dismissed the observation “He has the power to sway people with his words. That’s... that's how I fell into his trap 8 years ago. “

Bianca noticed how her voice cracked when she said the last sentence and how her eyes were starting to get wet.  

“You mean…” She tried to put the pieces together “he was the one who took you from us?”

Touko nodded as her face had begun to get drenched with tears. Her body was shaking.

“I just wanted to help that Lillipup.” She said, breaking down “He said he would carry it somewhere to give it a better life. And I wanted to know how he was going to do that. He told me he would take me there if I promised not to tell anyone. But I was so stupid! He blindfolded me in the middle of nowhere so I wouldn’t know where we were going. And when I finally reached that place, his people took me away saying he couldn’t trust me to keep quiet. I am so fucking stupid!”

 Her cries were getting louder by the second. Except for a few glances, Bianca was thankful that the residents of the city were too busy to pay any sort of attention to them. She felt sorry for all the times she picked a fight with her. The trauma Touko went through couldn’t be compared to anything that could justify her previous behaviour. She put her arms around her long-lost friend.

“Touko, you are free now. Why don’t you leave this Team Plasma? You have strong Pokémon! They are no match for you! ”

“It’s not that simple.” She replied, finally starting to calm down. “That place opened my eyes to the cruelty that existed in this world. I have come across so many Pokémon who were abused by their trainers. Some were almost killed! It doesn’t matter how much I hate Ghetsis. I have to save all the Pokémon in the world!”

“Touko…”

“I know you must hate me right now. But I have always thought of you and Cheren over the last few years. And I’m so sorry you have to see me like this!”

“I’m sorry too!” Bianca yelled out “We were all so worried when you went missing! I cried and prayed almost every day for you to come back! That’s part of the reason I was so eager to start my journey. I wanted to find you! But when I finally did, you were like a completely different person and that broke my heart! I shouldn’t have said those stuff to you, Touko! I didn’t even try to understand how much you had suffered all these years. I’m so sorry!”

She couldn’t control herself any longer and burst out crying. Touko looked at her with regret.

“It’s not your fault. Anyone would have acted the same way! And... I’m also sorry for ruining the Casteliacones.”

Both of them looked at their treats which had now completely melted. That moment provided a much needed laugh after a rather emotional evening. They spent the rest of the hour looking back on their past and anticipating the future. The somber atmosphere had shifted to one filled with hope.

“By the way, Cheren called when you were at the Gym!” Bianca told her “He is gonna arrive here soon!”

“That’s great!” Touko clapped her hands in excitement “Let’s catch up some more and have him pay for dinner!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asfdhgk poor Cheren.  
> I know, I know! There's no N. But I will make up for it in the next chapter. Because we're going to Nimbasa City!! And you know what that means?? ;)  
> Thank you for the Kudos for the last chapter <3 Ya'll mean everything to me <3  
> Look forward to some Ferriswheel fluff and a teeny bit of backstory next time.  
> Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy. I feel like this chapter might raise some eyebrows. So, just go ahead and read the end notes to find out why I did what i did :p

It had been almost two days since they reunited with Cheren in Castelia City. After he and Bianca completed their Gym Battles, the trio set forth together to Nimbasa City for their battle against the Electric-type specialist, Elesa.  By the time they passed Route 4, each of them had new Pokémon on their teams. Cheren thought it was the perfect opportunity to test their strengths. Touko had already beaten Bianca with little to no effort. The boy, on the other hand, put up a much bigger fight. But it still didn’t seem to be enough.

“Blitzle, Flame Charge!” She ordered.

He watched helplessly as his Servine fainted from the final hit.

“You’re pretty great, Touko.” He returned his starter to its ball, trying hard to conceal disappointment “I just can’t seem to win.”

“Don’t beat yourself up too much, Cheren!” Bianca comforted him “I still lost to her even after I trained with Iris. She’s just really strong.”

“I don’t know about that.” Touko’s face reddened “It’s all because of my Pokémon. I didn’t do much.”

“A Pokémon is only as good as its trainer.” Cheren responded to her humble reply “Give yourself some credit.”

“Is that really true?” She questioned “I think Pokémon have endless potential. I don’t necessarily believe they need human intervention to become perfect beings.”

“You are beginning to sound like Ghetsis.” Cheren observed which led her lips to twitch at the comparison.

“Guys, why are we still standing here?” Bianca attempted to dissipate the tension “Nimbasa City is just a few minutes away! I’m not wasting any more time!”

She ran ahead of them, hoping the two would follow suit.

“Last one there is a Slowpoke!”

 

* * *

 

“We’re finally here!” Bianca exclaimed rather loudly as they set foot into the entertainment hub of Unova.

“I know!” Touko was feeling excited herself “It looks like there is so much stuff we could do!”

“C’mon! Let’s not lose sight of what’s important!” Cheren reminded the girls “We are here to get our next Gym Badge. Everything else can come later.”

“Cheren, you need to relax a bit and have some fun!” Bianca gave his shoulder a weak punch “This journey isn’t just about winning matches and getting stronger!”

“What else is it about?”

“Well…” She looked lost, trying hard to come up with the right answer.

“If one has a goal in mind, isn’t it logical to pursue it without loafing around?” He looked at her and noticed a change in her expression. He felt guilty for bringing the mood down and tried to make amends. “Maybe I was too harsh. I was too preoccupied with the thoughts of our next challenge. Why don’t you guys do some sight-seeing?”

“But what about you?” Touko asked.

“This city has two Sports Venues where trainers can battle each other. It would give me some much needed training against Elesa. I must go there and get stronger.”

She was getting worried about Cheren’s obsession with strength.

“Cheren, maybe Bianca was right about you needing to relax.”

“I’ll be fine!” He reassured her “Battling more and more trainers is my way of relaxing!”

“If you say so.” She conceded, not wanting to start another argument.

As they bid farewell to Cheren, Touko glanced at Bianca who looked like she was deep in thought.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, it’s nothing!” She shook her head and snapped herself out of it “Where should we go first? I recommend the Pokémon Musical! I heard anyone can join!”

 

* * *

 

“Yet another place where Pokémon are forced to perform at the whims of humans.”

“Touko, I love you but I am so close to smacking you on the head.” Bianca let out her newly evolved Pignite “I’m sure he would love to take part in the next musical!”

Pignite flared up in confidence, with fire blowing through his nose.

“I admit he does seem pretty enthusiastic.” Touko commented.

“You should have Dewott participate too! It would be so much fun!”

“No thank you!” She rejected the idea “I would never let my Pokémon be in something like this!”

“Even if they wanted to?”

“Nobody would want this.”

“And how would you know?” She asked slyly “If your Pokémon wanted to do this and you stopped them, aren’t you just as bad as those awful trainers you always complain about?”

“Stop it. I know what you’re trying to do.”

“Well, it’s working. Isn’t it?” Bianca stuck out her tongue.

“Fine! I’ll show you what I mean!” She quite aggressively took out her Poke Ball and let out her starter. “Dewott, you wouldn’t be interested in participating in a musical, right?”

Unfortunately for Touko, the otter jumped at the question. He took out one of his scalchop and wielded it like a sword.

“That’s amazing, Dewott!” Bianca was awed by his performance “He’s a natural, Touko! Look how hard he’s trying to impress us! Are you really the kind of person who would crush his dreams?”

“Enough with the guilt tripping!” She finally gave in “I’ll do it, okay?”

“I knew you’d come around!” She let out a giggle “Let’s go and get our props ready!”

As she led the way to the backstage, Touko took a look at her Pokémon whose eyes were glimmering with excitement. She could feel happiness flowing through her heart. She remembered the day she took part in the School Play and how proud her mother looked among the audience. This must have been what she felt back then. Although she still didn’t get the complete appeal, she was beginning to understand why these musicals were becoming a trend.

 

* * *

 

“That was so much fun!” The blonde was ecstatic as they exited the theater.

“You’re right!” Touko agreed “Dewott looked so cute performing with that little hat and cane!”

“Aren’t you glad you did this, Touko? See, you should always listen to me!”

“You like making me eat my words, don’t you?”

“Of course! That’s my job!”

She kept skipping happily until she was frozen on the spot by the vision of an uninvited visitor.

“Daddy!”

 

* * *

 

  
“Daddy!” Bianca panicked “What are you doing here?”

“Professor Juniper told me you were in Nimbasa with your friends.” He turned towards Touko “It’s been a long time, dear.”

She nodded in acknowledgement.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t visit when I came home. Things have been hectic.”

“That’s fine. We are all just happy that you are safe and sound.”

“You still didn’t answer my question.” The daughter interfered “Why did you come here?”

“Why do you think? To take you home, of course!”

Touko let out a gasp. How could she forget how protective Bianca’s father was of her?

“I’m not coming!” She rebelled “I’ve told you this a million times! I wanna travel and meet lots and lots of Pokémon!”

“Bianca, listen!” Her father’s voice sounding sterner than ever “This place is far too dangerous for a girl like you! Just look at what happened to Touko! Do you want to end up like her?”

“I ended up just fine.” Touko felt offended at being portrayed as a bad example.

He ignored her and continued talking.

“The world is filled with bad people. I’m sure you have heard about an organisation called Team Plasma causing trouble here and there. If you run into them, you wouldn’t stand a chance.”

Bianca looked at her friend and then back to her father “I’m not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself. After all, I have my Pokémon with me and… Touko and Cheren too!”

“You really think you can reassure me by saying you feel protected by a girl who was once kidnapped?”

“Touko is the strongest person I know!” She cried “Because of her, I’m getting stronger too! Daddy, you have to trust me! Please!”

“And what do you plan on achieving by defying me? You don’t even have a goal!”

“I…”

Once again she was speechless.

“Sweetie, you keep going on your travels!”

Their conversation was intruded by a glamorous and fashionably dressed woman.

“And who are you?” He barked.

“I’m Elesa, this city’s Gym Leader!”

“I see but I have to ask you to leave. This is a family affair.”

“I’m sorry for meddling but I couldn’t just keep watch! You know, there are many people in this world. There are people whose way of thinking may be completely different from yours. Sometimes, this means you may get hurt."

“That’s what I am saying!” He cut her off “Why should I risk the safety of my child just because she wants to travel?”

"But..." She kept going "it's important to keep trying, to learn about the differences between yourself and others... To learn that being different is OK. And you shouldn't worry. Trainers always have Pokémon at their side. Pokémon are wonderful. It's not only how cute they can be, but also how much you can depend on them..."

“Daddy, it is important for me to continue this journey!” Bianca reasoned “It’s the only way I can find out my true goal. And once I do, I’ll come home! I promise!”

“I know your opinion of me has been tainted…” Touko tried to persuade him “but I’ll protect Bianca with my life. She’s very precious to me.”

He was being clearly outnumbered and a part of him couldn’t help but sway in their direction. He had to concede defeat.

“I don’t think I have much of a choice now.” He sighed “I’ll let you go but promise me you won’t get into any trouble.”

“Yes!” Bianca leaped in for a hug “Thank you so much! I won’t disappoint you!”

“Touko,” He looked at her “I apologise for the things I said before. I have full faith that you would take good care of her.”

“I understand!” She smiled wide “Leave her to me!”

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready to talk?” Touko finally broke the silence as she and Bianca found themselves comfortable on a bench at Nimbasa’s amusement park.

“I don’t know where to start.” She looked down on the ground before confessing “Touko, I don’t wanna fight Gyms.”

“Are you not enjoying it?’

“Not really. And it’s not just that. No matter how hard I try, I just can’t get stronger. I’m nothing compared to you and Cheren. I have been feeling like a dead weight while both of you are pursuing your dreams.”

“That’s not true!" She protested "You are the glue that keeps the three of us together! That what you have always been!”

Bianca forced a smile.

“Maybe that’s the problem.”

“What?”

“I need to be my own person. I can’t exist just to be glue.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“I understood that.” She laughed at Touko’s worried expression “I just think this is a wake-up call. I need to find something I am passionate about.”

“How are you going to do that?’

“By travelling, of course!” She got up with a determined posture “I’ll meet lots of Pokémon and trainers and find out what I really wanna do.”

Touko was loving this new side of her. She knew that once Bianca put her mind into something, she would be an unstoppable force.   

“Bianca, I’m really looking forward to seeing what kind of person you’re going to become!”

“You know what? Me too!”

They shared a sweet hug before it was interrupted by the calling of one of their names.

“Touko?”

The girl in question turned to see her King staring at her.

“Lord N!”

It had been too long since their last meeting. She was fighting the urge to run over and embrace him.

“I didn’t think I’d find you here.” He said “Are you busy?”

“Well…” She looked over to her friend's side.

“She’s completely free!” Bianca responded “You can have her for today!”

“But…” Touko gaped at her “what about you?”

“I have to go check on Cheren. Someone should be there to take care of him.”

“But…”

“It’s fine!” She assured her “You guys go and enjoy your date!”

Before she could argue any further, Bianca was already running off to the Big Stadium.  Touko chuckled as she realised there was no way to catch up with her now. Her speed was truly something out of the ordinary.

 

* * *

  

“Have you been spending time with your old friends?” N asked as they walked along the park.

“Yes!” Touko said happily “It has been lots of fun!”

“Did you come here to have fun? I hope you haven’t forgotten our mission." His voice had gone cold "I have been getting no reports from you for the past few days.”

It wasn’t every day N expressed disappointment in his favourite grunt. She bowed her head in shame. She knew she hadn’t been getting any work done.

“There are people within the organisation who question the nature of our relationship.” He continued “I don’t want them to think I’m giving you preferential treatment without any reason.”

“Lord N,” She was solely fixated on the first sentence “what exactly is the nature of our relationship?”

“Why are you asking me that, Touko?”

“It’s confusing. You give me a great amount of affection. And…” She started blushing heavily “we even have ' _those_ _kind of nights_ '. Were all of that just a matter of preferential treatment?”

“Touko…”

“Am I really just a toy?” Touko thought back to her conversation with Ghetsis. She remembered how he mocked her for believing she was anything more than a tool to satisfy his son’s personal needs. Did he really not understand the concept of love?

N didn’t think his words would trigger such a reaction. Her eyes, much like their encounter in Nacrene City, were welling up with tears.

“I don’t know what gave you that impression.” He said, keeping a distance from her “Do not question my feelings. I don’t like that.”

“How can I question your feelings when I can’t even recognise them?” She snapped. This was the first time she raised her voice at him. She brushed aside any trace of guilt and looked at him firmly. She wanted answers today.

He thought for a moment and began.

“You are the person who understands me the most. We share the same ideals and pursue the same truth. I strongly dislike humans but you caught my eye from the very first time I saw you.” He moved closer and grabbed her shoulders “Touko, I never considered you as a toy. I hold you in high regard. Don’t you remember what I said when we last met?”

“That I’ll be your queen?”

“I stand by my word. I want you by my side at all times.”

She wrapped him in her arms and buried her face in his chest. She basked in the warmth generated from his body.

He started caressing her hair before bringing up another topic.

“Did you get any new Pokémon?”

Touko pouted at their moment being cut short.

“Yeah.” She replied indifferently.

“Good! Let’s have a battle then!”

 

* * *

  

“Sandile, are you okay?”

Touko ran over to the Sandile she caught in Route 4 and was relieved to find the Desert Croc Pokémon back on its feet after taking on an Air Cutter from N’s Sigilyph.

“That’s the spirit!” She commended her partner “Now, let’s hit back with Assurance!”

And that was all they needed to end the match. Sigilyph had fallen and the challenger was out of Pokémon. He fell to the ground in frustration.

“You…” His eyes bore a petrifying look “just….who are you?”

“Lord N?” She approached him with reasonable precaution. He didn’t look to be his usual self. He appeared somehow… terrifying.

“Why can’t I beat you?” He questioned himself “What do I lack?”

“You don’t lack anything!” She tried to calm him down “You and your Pokémon battled really well!”

“That’s not enough!” He countered the claims “I have to surpass the Champion. How can I do that when there’s someone who is always one step ahead of me?”

Touko didn’t know how to respond to that. Surpassing the Champion was once her dream too, a dream that was slowly creeping its way back into her life.

“Does it really matter that I beat you?” She asked “You will be with Reshiram soon. You’re the Hero Unova needs. I’m… I’m nothing.”

N shook his head.

“Why do you always bring yourself down to make me feel better?”

“I’m just stating facts. I’m sure Reshiram is looking for something much more than strength. It wants a person who is willing to go to great lengths in search of the truth. I can’t think of a better candidate than you, Lord N.”

She extended an arm towards the young man and helped him get up.

“Why don’t I help you brighten the mood?” She interlocked her fingers with his “This amusement park is so big! Let’s spend the rest of the day here!”

He smiled at her cheerful attitude.

“I’d really like that.”

 

* * *

 

_3 years ago_

_“Look at those two lovebirds!” Touko cooed as she observed two Purrloins cuddling with each other at a corner in N’s room._

_“Yes.” N said “They seem to be very fond of each other. If we’re lucky, we might see an egg soon.”_

_“An egg?” She turned to him “Are they… mating?”_

_“Why do you look so flushed, Touko? Isn’t it common? It’s something even humans do.”_

_“I guess.” She tried to hide her discomfort. Discussing such themes with him will only invite unwanted thoughts._

_“In a way, it’s really beautiful.” He noted._

_“What is?”_

_“They have suffered a whole lot in their short lives. It’s wonderful to see them finally find happiness in each other’s company.”_

_“Lord N, don’t you think they resemble us?”_

_“Do they?” He glanced at her, waiting to hear more._

_“It’s just that I’ve had a rough time in this castle.” She started shyly “But when I come into your room and spend time with you, all those hardships seem like nothing. You’re… you’re my happiness here, Lord N.”_

_She looked away in embarrassment._

_“Forgive me if I said something I shouldn’t have.” She said, not daring to make eye contact with him “I don’t expect you to reciprocate this feeling.”_

_“Why not? I feel the same way too.” N stated without a moment of hesitation._

_“You do?” She was stunned by his response._

_“I feel excited whenever I see you. I keep wanting to talk to you and share our ideals. I always look forward to the two of us playing with our Pokémon friends. And when you leave the room, I feel an emptiness which I cannot describe in mere words. I want to sit next to you like this at all times and…”_

_There was a moment of intense silence before he completed his monologue._

_“I want to hold you.”_

_She could see a slight redness in his otherwise pale face. She shortened the space between them and whispered, “Hold me then.”_

_“Is that really okay?’_

_She nodded, signalling her approval._

_He slowly reached for her upper back and brought her closer. He took in her scent as their bodies were now pressed against each other. He began melting in the embrace._

_Touko’s reaction was no less different. Being significantly smaller than him in size led her head to rest just near his chest. She could hear his heartbeat loud and clear. It was calling her name. She couldn’t just leave it at this. She thirsted for more._

_“Lord N,” Her tone radiated confidence “close your eyes.”_

_“Why?” He was puzzled by her request._

_“Just trust me. Close your eyes.”_

_He did what was told; oblivious to what was awaiting him. He felt something soft on his lips._

**_So, this is what you had in mind._ **

_He couldn’t help but be amazed at her guts to actually go through with the plan. She was becoming a fearless woman who was not afraid of going after what she wanted._

_Or so he thought._

_Touko was in fact fighting numerous thoughts in her mind- Did she make a mistake?  Was she taking advantage of him?  Was she even doing this right? Her only experience with kissing was through romantic movies she watched when she was younger. What if she was too forceful? Was she hurting him?_

_She decided to pull away but was stopped by the movement of the receiver’s lips. He had begun to react. He tightened his grip on her and started kissing back. It lasted a few more seconds before being finally broken by the need to gasp for air._

_They stared at each other after catching their breath._

_“Please say something.” Guilt was written all over her face._

_“Your lips…” He appeared to be in a daze “they were warm.”_

_She giggled at his comment._

_“Is that a good thing?”_

_“I must say I quite liked it.” He smiled, a faint of red still lingering in his expression._

_She sighed in relief. It was something she had wanted to do for a while but withheld for a number of reasons._

_“Touko, let’s do it again.”_

_“Oh, really? " She smirked "I guess you just can’t get enough of me.”_

_“Touko.” He frowned “I’m serious.”_

_She laughed and put her arms around his neck._

_“I’m all yours.”_

* * *

 

The day was coming to an end and Touko was in the middle of finishing the last of her ice-cream.

“You sure do love your food.”  N couldn’t take his eyes off her gulping it down without a care in the world. “You might get a brain freeze, you know.”

“It’s worth it. I’ve missed them so much during the time I was in the castle.”

They kept walking until the City’s biggest attraction came into view - the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel.

N looked at it in amazement. Touko, noticing his admiration for the ride, took it upon herself to get him in there.

“Let’s ride the Ferris wheel together!”

 

* * *

 

As the wheel took off on its journey, Touko could see a look of excitement on N’s face.

“Are you having fun?” She grinned, feeling pretty proud of herself.

He nodded and spoke, “I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas."   

Touko remembered how his eyes always lit up when Math was involved. He was considered a prodigy and it was one of the many things that glorified him in her mind. She was never a fan of numbers and regretted not paying much attention in class to fully connect with him regarding this topic.

He noticed her staring.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“It’s nothing.” She shook her head “You always seem so happy whenever you talk about Math. It’s endearing.”

“I understand that I do get lost in the moment when the subject is brought up.” He acknowledged “But I didn’t know you found that attractive. “

“Maybe I should have just kept that fact to myself.” She laughed nervously.

“Touko, are you having fun?”

“Of course!” She beamed “It’s been so long since we had a chance to be alone together! I’m really happy right now!”

“I’m glad.” He stared down at the floor as he asked another question “Do you dislike being in Team Plasma?”

She sat in silence as she fully processed his question. It would be an outright lie if she told him she had never thought of escaping the wretched organisation. Truth be told, there was only one thing that attracted her to Team Plasma and that was N and his passionate desire to protect Pokémon. Apart from their time together, her life as a Team Plasma member had been nothing but a living hell.

“Touko,” He had already guessed the answer “I know the other members haven’t been very good to you. And I am aware of how much abuse you have suffered in the hands of my father. But you won’t leave us, right? Despite their questionable actions, we all ultimately want the same thing.”

“You really think I would leave you, Lord N?” She asked, looking heartbroken.

“Is it because we haven’t been spending much time together?” He wondered “It’s like you are drifting away from me. And you seem much happier now than you were ever at the castle. Don’t you think you’d have a better life away from us? You won’t have to live in fear of being isolated from society. You even have your old friends by your side. Touko, if your happiness is at stake, I am willing to let you go.”

“What?”

“You should be with your friends. We’ll take care of everything from now on. Even if you are not a part of Team Plasma, I’ll carry on and find comfort in the fact that you are rooting for…”

He couldn’t even finish what he wanted to say when Touko grabbed him by the collar, pulled him close and glared at him with the most intimidating look he had ever seen.

“Do you want me to leave? After everything we’ve been through, do you want me to just pack up and go home? I want to save the Pokémon too! I want to be with you! For me, Team Plasma is only you! I don’t care about Ghetsis or any of the horrible people there!”

She tried so hard to gain the upper-hand in the situation but her cracking voice was beginning to betray her.

“Touko.”

“Lord N,” Her face softened “don’t you want to be with me?”

He placed his hand on her cheeks and gently stroked it.

“Of course, I do.” His eyes had become misty.

“Then, that’s the end of this discussion.” She declared and crashed their lips together.

It had been a while since they last engaged in this act. And all the more reason she wanted to savour it as much as she could. She slipped out her tongue and waited for it to be granted entry. It wasn’t long before he let her in and they started partaking in a fight for dominance. A moan escaped him as her fingers started exploring the rest of his body. His hands had already made their way underneath her shirt when he realised what they were doing and brought the session to a halt.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate to do this here.”

“I guess you’re right.” She agreed but disappointment was apparent in her tone and body language.

He chuckled at her reaction and came up with an alternative idea.

“We can always try a hotel.”

 

* * *

 

Touko woke up in the best way she could possibly imagine- in the arms of her beloved. She planted him a peck to release him from the world of dreams. He let out a groan before opening his eyes to see his Queen look at him with her big blue eyes.

“Good morning.” He said softly “Did you sleep well?”

“I haven’t slept this well for days.” She answered as she snuggled up to him “After weeks of being apart, I really needed this night.”

“Me too.” He hugged her tight “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

She was sure that their relationship had reached a point where there was no longer any use debating on its nature. She knew exactly what their connection was and finally mustered up the courage to say it.

“Lord N, I love you.”

The words initially took N by surprise but in a matter of seconds, he broke into the biggest smile. Happiness was surging throughout his body.

“I love you too…so much!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know a lot of people see N as someone who wouldn't understand love even if it hit him in the face. And yes, that is a reasonable headcanon. After all, his romantic and sexual preferences were never explicitly stated. My own personal view is that he is Bi since he behaves the same with both the BW protags and I did get the feeling from BW2 that he did develop romantic feelings for them. I also don't see him as someone who is clueless about sex which is why I included the line about mating being common among people and Pokemon alike. I'm not saying he would be great at it right from the start. I just think it's something a lot of people gradually learn as they grow older, no matter how secluded they were from society. My country has never given priority to sex education and even talking about sex is deeply looked down upon. The internet had only become prevalent here since 15-20 years ago. And these restrictions never stopped anyone from having sex. Everyone has the right to their own headcanons and I hope no one comes to bash me for mine.
> 
> It is written in N's Bio that he is prone to extreme mood-swings. So, I tried to incorporate that during the scene where Touko defeats him.
> 
> Also, I suck at writing kissing scenes orz. I was all "What the hell are you even doing?" while typing the last parts of the chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this update! I did get a comment on how they were looking forward to the Ferris wheel scene and I hope I delivered!
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos and the comments :D
> 
> See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

The pair was standing outside the hotel next morning, getting ready to say goodbye.

“What’s your next plan?” N asked “Do you intend to stay here for a while?”

Touko nodded.

“There are still places I want to explore. And I should meet up with Cheren and Bianca soon too.”

“Very well. I guess I will see you later then.”

He gave her a soft smile and a pat on the head before reluctantly leaving her side.

She let out a sigh as a wave of loneliness struck her. She was already starting to miss him but took solace in her memories from last night before her Xtransceiver rang.

“Touko!” Bianca piped “Where are you?”

“I’m in front of the hotel. Where are you guys?”

“Hotel?” Her friend raised an eyebrow “I guess you really did enjoy your time with Lord N.”

“Bianca!” She yelled in embarrassment; her face scarlet.

“I’m just joking.” The other chuckled, “I just called to tell you that Cheren had already won against Elesa yesterday. You better get a move on. He is getting restless and wants to go to Driftveil City.”

“Right!” Touko was now burning with excitement “I can’t let Cheren get too far ahead of me. I’m going to the Gym right now and win my next badge!”

“That’s my girl!” She cheered “We’re at the Pokémon Center getting breakfast. We’ll meet you soon!”

As soon as Bianca hung up, the brunette charged her way to the Nimbasa City Gym.

 

* * *

 

N was just a moment away from passing through the gate to Route 5 when he stumbled upon a woman selling jewellery.

He immediately thought of Touko and their rendezvous the previous night. He moved towards the small stand to have a closer look at the collection.

“Welcome!” The lady greeted “Is there anything in particular you are looking for?”

N didn’t bother to look up as his eyes were fixated on a blue sapphire ring. It didn’t look too luxurious but it was simple and beautiful, just like his precious maiden.

“I would like this one.” He said, pointing towards the ornament. “Pack it up for me.”

 

* * *

   
The King ran as fast as he could, hoping to catch up to his love before she left the city. He gradually moved to the amusement park after failing to find her anywhere else. It wasn’t long before he spotted her… coming out of the Nimbasa City Gym.

His entire body felt numb; heart barely beating. Had his most loyal grunt betrayed his trust? He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt but immediately retracted it as he saw her two friends rush up towards her. There she was, proudly showing off the Bolt Badge, something one can earn only by beating the Gym Leader, Elesa. His suspicions were confirmed.  

She was challenging Gyms.

She was going against everything Team Plasma stood for. He recalled her words at the Ferris wheel and felt sick at the possibility of it all being a lie. But he didn’t have the mind to go up there and confront her. Was he too scared? Or maybe he just wanted to hold on to their happy memories a little bit longer. Right now, there wasn’t anything else to do than walk away.

 

* * *

  
“You seem to be pretty happy today.” Cheren noted as Touko led the way to Route 5.

“She is probably still thinking of her date from last night.” Bianca chuckled.

Touko decided to ignore the teasing and continued skipping down the road until they were stopped by a gathering.

“It looks like there is some sort of festival going on.” She concluded.

“You’re right!” They were reacquainted with a familiar voice.

“Elesa!” Bianca was excited “What are you doing here?”

“I assumed you were heading to Driftveil City next.” She explained “The Drawbridge is shut down due to some suspicious activity. I was thinking of escorting you.”

“What suspicious activity?” Touko asked, fearing the worst.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of a group called Team Plasma.”

Bianca looked at her friend in concern. All the good vibes she had given out earlier during the day had completely faded.

“I’m sure they’re causing some new kind of trouble there.” Cheren whined “What a bother!”

“Indeed.” Elesa agreed “I heard the Driftveil Gym Leader has caught some of them. I will accompany you till there and ask him to lower the bridge.”

“Oh! Why, if it isn't Elesa!”

The group turned around to see a big man with red and orange hair approaching them.

“Aren't festivals grand? Life should be enjoyed!” he said.

Touko and Cheren froze as they recognised the person.

“I guess you two already know who he is seeing how surprised you both look.” The Gym Leader laughed.

“Elesa,” Bianca whispered, a bit frustrated at being the only one not in the know “who is he?”

“This is Alder, the Unova region’s Champion!”

“This doesn’t make sense.” Cheren finally spoke “Why would the Champion be goofing around in a place like this?"

"I heard that remark!” Alder’s carefree expression had changed as he looked at the boy “You're quite a judgmental young person, are you not? My name is Alder. I'm the Unova Pokémon League's Champion. Pleased to make your acquaintance. For your information, I'm not goofing off. I'm on a voyage. I know every corner of Unova."

"Um, I'm Cheren, from Nuvema Town. My goal as a trainer is to become the Champion."

The current title-holder looked at him for a while as if he was doing a thorough examination.

“Hm. Traveling with a goal in mind is a commendable thing. And what do you plan to do after becoming the Champion?"

"What else is there other than striving to be stronger? The strongest Trainer—that's the Champion."

"Hmm. Becoming stronger... Becoming stronger, you say... Is that alone enough of a goal? Hmmm. It's not that I'm trying to say your way of thinking is wrong... In my travels, I've helped many people learn to love Pokémon. I think that's important, too.”

“You’ve helped people…learn to love Pokémon?” Alder’s response made Touko analyse her own thoughts on why the dream meant so much to her. She didn’t seem to completely share the same reason as Cheren.

“Yes!” He answered in enthusiasm and pointed towards two pre-schoolers “If you play with those children, you might gain more of an understanding. Will you two have a Pokémon battle with those two?”

“Sure!” She didn’t realise the proposal of a battle with two kids would excite her so much. She was eager to learn what the Unovan Champion really meant.

“Ok!” Cheren agreed “Let’s battle!”  
 

* * *

  
As expected, it was an easy victory for both the trainers and the opponents accepted the results with grace.

The children’s attitude in battle and beyond didn’t go unappreciated by Alder.

"Nicely done! You didn't win, but that was a good battle. Your Pokémon looked like they were having fun.”

He once again turned towards Cheren.

“Young man, if there are people like you who pursue strength, there are also people who are happy just being with Pokémon. There are many different people and many different answers. When it comes to what a Champion should be, you and I may hold differing views, but so be it! Give it some thought."

Although the words weren’t directed towards her, Touko couldn’t help but feel a bit enlightened by her encounter with the man. Her attention shifted towards Cheren who seemed to have still not gotten the message.

"The Champion is the strongest of the strong! That's all there is to it."

“Cheren,” she laid a hand on his shoulder “please calm down.”

"It's tremendous that people and Pokémon, each so different, can acknowledge each other and be together!" Alder made one final remark before going his way.

“Gosh, Cheren!” Bianca scolded “You were so rude to him!”

“What I am is a Trainer.” He said, paying her no heed “I prove I'm right by getting stronger and winning in battle—even against the Champion."

“Let’s all settle down now.” Elesa tried to ease the tension “The Driftveil Drawbridge is just ahead!”

 

* * *

   
With Elesa’s help, the trio were able to get past the bridge and were greeted by Driftveil City’s Gym Leader, Clay, who did not look too happy.

"Hrmph! So yer the trainers Elesa was talkin' about, huh. I'm Clay. I'm the Gym Leader 'round these parts. Don't be expectin' no welcome, now. 'Cause when we lowered that bridge, the Team Plasma guys we'd caught done escaped in all the ruckus!"

“What a bother.” The less than hospitable reception only worsened Cheren’s already sour mood “We're grateful that you lowered the bridge, but how is it our fault that they escaped?"

"Ya can say whatever ya want. But what's important is y'all showed up, and then Team Plasma escaped.” He said, not giving in “Maybe it's a little heavy-handed, but you oughtta start lookin' for Team Plasma, too. Yer talented Trainers, aren't ya? Tell ya what... If ya find Team Plasma, I'll let ya challenge my Gym! Life's all about give and take!"  
Before they could protest, the man had already taken off.

“Touko.” Bianca looked at her friend and noticed her hands trembling. She held one of them to offer support.

Touko acknowledged the gesture and gave her a reassuring smile.

Cheren, being oblivious to what was going on, announced, "Well, I suppose that's fair. But really, we would have looked for Team Plasma even if he hadn't asked. I can't get stronger while beating that bothersome bunch…! We should find them if we want to face Clay. Let’s go, Touko!"

“Cheren, wait!” The grunt panicked “It’s… It’s too dangerous!”

He stared in bewilderment. It wasn’t like her to be wary of facing some worthless troublemakers.

“I’m sure we can handle them. We have four badges after all.”

“Then I’ll go!” She tried to make one last attempt “You stay here with Bianca!”

“Absolutely not!” He was stern in his tone “Clay won’t let me challenge him if I sit here and do nothing! You heard what he said!”

“But…”

She was on the verge on breaking down once she realised there was no hope. The minute they confront Team Plasma would be the moment Cheren would lose trust in her forever. She would no longer be able to depend on her lies.

“What the-“ He was taken by surprise as he saw her face starting to get soaked with tears “What’s wrong?”

A concerned Bianca reached out for a hug but was rejected instantly as the Touko ran away as fast as she could, ignoring the voices of her friends calling out her name.

 

* * *

  
“Touko, wait!” Cheren was about to run behind her but was stopped by Bianca holding on to his wrist.

“Let her go, Cheren. She needs some time alone.”

“I don’t understand why she’s acting this way.” He sighed in exasperation but then took a closer look at his companion “You know something, don’t you?”

“I-“

“It hasn’t been that long since we reunited with her but you two have already started keeping secrets from me.”

“That’s not how it is!” She cried “I only found out by accident!”

“Found out what?”

She had said too much. She didn’t want to hurt him but this was not her secret to tell.

“I can’t say. I’m sorry.”

“I see.” He kicked a small stone lying on the ground “It’s like that then.”

“Don’t say that!” She was getting so overwhelmed by the whole situation that she was beginning to shriek “Didn’t you tell me to give her some space in Accumula Town? Why can’t you do the same?”

Her words went snubbed as he slowly started walking away.

“Cheren! Where are you going?”

“To find Team Plasma.”

His tone was much more monotonous than usual and she was rightly worried.

“Wait for me! I’ll come with you!”

“Don’t do that.” He dismissed her straightaway “I really want to be alone right now.”

“Cheren…”

Bianca could only look on as he faded into the distance before she was left completely alone.

 

* * *

  
Touko scrambled through the city desperately trying to find a clue regarding the whereabouts of Team Plasma. She reached an area of warehouses to the south and opened the doors to one of the buildings. Her intuitions were proven to be right when she spotted several grunts along with one of the Seven Sages, Zinzolin.

“What are you doing here?” The sage asked, not welcoming the intrusion.

“I should be asking the same thing to you!” Her temper was getting the better of her and she was starting to shout “Why do you people have to ruin everything?”

“What the hell is she talking about?” A grunt murmured and the others followed. She was at the receiving end of more than a dozen puzzled looks.

“Just get out!” She screamed “Get the fuck away from here!”

“Mind your language, you impudent girl!” Zinzolin finally snapped “How dare you speak to me in such manner!”

Any reply she was about to utter was cut short by the entry of another visitor.

“What’s going on?”

Touko looked at the owner of the voice in horror and whimpered.

“Cheren.”

 

* * *

 

“I see you found them.” He came forward but halted as he noticed tears in her eyes “What’s the matter this time? Did these people say something to you?”

“You ratted us out!” One of the grunts shouted.

“What’s the meaning of this, Touko?” Zinzolin was fuming.

“I-I  would like to ask the same thing.” Cheren turned to her “Just what in the world is going on? And how does he know your name?”

“I-“

“While it’s true we never had a good impression of you,” the old man spoke “I never took you for a traitor. Lord N is going to be so disappointed.”

The mention of the King pierced her heart even further.

“Traitor? Lord N?” The boy started to put two and two together “Don’t tell me… Touko, are you…?”

She closed her eyes and nodded. She kept praying for the Earth to just swallow her whole. Death seemed like a much better alternative than this heart-breaking circumstance.

“That time in Nacrene City,” He remembered “you told me to stay in the Museum so you could help them get away. Am I right?”

A nod, yet again.

He lost cool at her reaction, or lack thereof.

“Say something, Touko!”

“I’m...sorry…”

“I don’t have time for this.” Zinzolin interrupted the exchange “Touko, what do you plan to do?”

“Well?” Cheren too was waiting for an answer “Are you really going to stay with them?”

The girl flashed back to her relatively short journey as Pokémon Trainer- memories of getting Dewott, winning her first gym badge, reconnecting with her childhood friends and whatnot. In a few minutes, it would all be over. Clay would arrive and they would all be turned in.

Her dreams were going to be crushed once again.

Her dreams…

No! She wasn’t going to let that happen!

The reignited flame within her to aim for the top at the Pokémon League was burning with too much intensity for her to quit half way. Her childhood had already ended when she was ten years old. Maybe it wasn’t too late for her to start over. Maybe it was time for her to be a little selfish.

_I’m sorry, Lord N._

She took out her Poke Ball and faced the sage and his minions.

“You!” Zinzolin roared.

Cheren ignored the abuses being hurled at her by the grunts and rested his hand on her shoulder.

“Good choice.”

 

* * *

 

Clay and a few others arrived just in time to see the enemies surrender after a rather one-sided battle against the young trainers.

"Well, I'll be! Hidin' in a chilly old place like this... You guys take these Pokémon robbers!"

“I won’t forgive you for this, Touko!” Zinzolin threatened as he was about to be taken away by one of Clay’s men “Wait till Lord N hears about this!”

“Lord N, eh?” The Gym Leader looked at her “What’s the meaning of this, squirt?”

“If you are going to arrest us, you should take her in as well!” The sage answered “She’s also a member of our organisation!”

“What in the world!”

“That’s not true!” Cheren yelled as a shaken Touko hid behind him with her hands tightly held on to his sleeves “She was the one who defeated them! I don’t know what happened in the past but right now, at this very moment, she is one of us!”

“Harrumph! Y’all are confusing me. I’ll take this brat’s word for it and deal with ya later. Make sure ya don’ leave the city before I get to question ya. Or yer gonna face consequences.”

She nodded and watched the man walk away with her team members.

 

* * *

  

The duo was sitting at spot outside the storage.

“So, that’s what happened.” It took a while for Cheren to let all of the information sink in as he finally got the chance to listen to Touko’s side of the story.

“Do you hate me?”

“Of course not!” The answer was quick “Besides, it is pretty clear you were tricked into the whole thing. Just tell this to Clay and he’ll let you off the hook. We should probably expose this N too.”

“I won’t let you do that!” Her sudden outburst took him by surprise “Lord N is doing everything for the good of all Pokémon! And I’ll stand by him no matter what!”

“Are you serious right now? Don’t you see what trouble these pests have been causing throughout the region? Or are you just too blinded by love to notice?”

“Shut up!” The last remark hit her where it hurt “What the hell do you know? You haven’t seen half of the evils these so-called trainers do to their Pokémon.”

“Touko…look, I’m sorr-“

“But what else can I expect!” She wasn’t finished “You are also turning into one of them!”

“What? Excuse me?”

“Blabbering on about getting stronger! Have you ever stopped and thought about what your Pokémon wanted? You are overworking them like slaves!”

“Now, wait a second!” He finally snapped “Who are you to say anything about me and my Pokémon? I treat them just fine!”

Touko sneered at the statement which obviously didn’t go well with the boy.

“You are really pissing me off right now!”

“I don’t care. The fact is Lord N and I have been living with Pokémon for years. We understand them more than you could ever hope to.”

Cheren chuckled.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” He said condescendingly “You’re absolutely right. Like you said, you have been living with Pokémon for years with your Lord N. But during that time, Bianca and I have gone through a lot too. Don’t act like you can say what you want about us just because we hung out in the past. Besides, you only got back with us a couple of weeks ago. You’re basically a stranger to me.”

“Cheren…”

“I’ve had enough of this.” He got up, ready to leave “You better go too. I’m sure Clay’s waiting.”

 

* * *

 

 Touko reached the front of the Driftveil Gym only to stumble upon a meeting between the Leader and a familiar figure.

"Clay. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Ghetsis, of Team Plasma. I've come to pick up my associates who are in your care."

"I don't need no thanks, now. Yer buddies were tryin' to steal some folks' Pokémon."

"What's this?” She couldn’t see his face since she was behind him but he sounded genuinely surprised “It seems as if there has been some misunderstanding. We only free Pokémon from wicked people."

"Well, that sounds real nice, if it's true. I may not talk purty, but at least I'm an honest man. You talk real nice, but what yer sayin' kinda sounds like lyin'. So tell me plain, what are ya tryin' to say?"

"Team Plasma also has an interest in Driftveil City. And we have many, many more members besides those who are here..."

“Well then, what about this one over there?’ Clay pointed towards her direction.

Ghetsis scowled at the unwelcome guest.

“She is merely an ungrateful child I made the mistake of taking in. I treated her like my own daughter and gave her food and shelter when she was lost and all alone. But it’s obvious she doesn’t care about any of that.”

Touko wanted to gag at his lies but kept quiet for her own sake.

“This girl is not associated with me or our sacred organisation. I do not care what you wish to do with her.”

“Ghetsis!” Zinzolin exclaimed.

“I don’ know what’s goin’ on here…” Clay shook his head in frustration “but I reckon you've won this without a fight. Hrrmph. Fine. Take 'em and git!"

The sage smiled, relishing his victory.

"A decision worthy of a businessman called the Miner King. Your grasp of the situation is outstanding. Well then, we will be taking our colleagues off your hands..."

Ghetsis and the group began to take their leave but not before he shot the girl a sharp look and whispered, “Don’t think you have gotten away with it. Lord N will deal with you. I’m sure that would be your biggest punishment.”

“Aren’t ya leavin’?" The Gym Leader was evidently annoyed by all the mumbling.

“Ah! Yes!” His gentle demeanour took over once again “I’m sorry to have taken up your time. Goodbye!”

Team Plasma finally exited the scene and Clay spoke.

“Listen kid, I’m still not sure about what’s happenin’ but a promise is a promise. Let’s go have that Gym Battle!”

“R-Really?” Touko’s eyes lit up.

“I’ll just let it go. Ya don’ seem like a threat.”

“Oh! I’m not!” She put on her fakest smile “I’m on your side!”

The man simply grumbled as he led her inside the Gym.

 

* * *

 

Fresh off her win at the Driftveil Gym, Touko stood beside an impatient Bianca at the entrance of the Chargestone Cave as they waited for Professor Juniper to arrive. Her father had asked her to research the Pokémon, Klink, who reside in the cave.

“I wish the professor would get here soon!”

“Always in a hurry, I see.”

“Of course! This cave is so cool! The floating stones move when you touch them! I can’t wait to get inside!”

“Why don’t you?” They saw Cheren coming their way.

“Cheren!” Bianca beamed while the other looked at him in apprehension “Did you finish your Gym Battle?”

He showed her the Quake Badge without a word.

“Awesome!” Her body jumped a little in the excitement “I’m proud of both of you! You guys are becoming really strong!”

“Of course! That’s my goal after all.” He started to focus on Touko “I also want to prove something to someone.”

There was an intense display of determination in his expression that almost sent a shiver down her spine.

“Bianca,” She no longer wanted to be here “is it alright if I go on ahead?”

She was thankful that her friend was not unaware of the obvious tension going on between her and Cheren. Bianca was more than happy to let her go.

“Sure. It’s fine. I’ll tell Professor that you had something going on.”

“Thanks!”

She gave her a smile but was stopped before even taking a step.

“Wait!”

She turned back to see Cheren holding a Poke Ball.

“Battle me!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do fear that I have made Touko a bit unlikable but honestly, I want her to be as flawed as possible. That's how I feel she can have a true redemption arc.
> 
> Also, an announcement:-
> 
> I know I said in the first chapter that I would update every three weeks but that's not going to happen anymore. I don't know whether it is a writer's block or anything but I don't really feel like I'm getting any benefit out of this. Opening the document and writing even a single sentence seems more like a chore. Don't get me wrong. I'm proud of a lot of the things I have written here and I will surely continue writing it because I owe it to myself to complete this fic. Let's just say that updates will take more than a month at the minimum. I don't know how many people will be affected by this news but I hope no one's disappointed.
> 
> I think another reason is because I am really craving to write something light-hearted or just one-shots in general and I feel like this fic is getting in the way. So, if you have any prompts for some Ferriswheelshipping fluff or any other Pokemon ship for that matter, you can hit me up on tumblr (I've shared the link in the first chapter and my profile) and I'll post it there. That will surely encourage me to write more and I'd really appreciate it. 
> 
> Finally, I want to thank all of the people who left kudos during this hiatus. 
> 
> Special shout-out to Soup for leaving such a wonderful comment on the previous chapter! You are honestly the reason I got my act together and actually completed this chapter today! Thank you for the motivation <3 It really made me feel happy and gave me back some of my lost energy!


End file.
